Sharigan
|- |bgcolor="#e76d31" colspan="3"|Mangekyou Sharingan - Kaleidoscope Copying Wheel Eye (Uchiha Clan) |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="52%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|Character Use: Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Madara, Uchiha IzunaRank: -Range: -Type: Supplementary |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"| |- |bgcolor="#e76d31" colspan="3"|Amaterasu - Goddess of the Sun |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="52%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|Character Use: Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha SasukeRank: -Note: Special Bloodline TechniqueRange: Close (0m ~ 5m)Type: Attack |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"| |- |bgcolor="#e76d31" colspan="3"|Kagutsuchi - God of Fire |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="52%" background="http://www.leafninja.net/jutsu/sub-1/Enton.gif"|Character Use: Uchiha SasukeRank: -Note: Special Bloodline TechniqueRange: Close (0m ~ 5m)Type: Attack, Defense |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"|Enton • Kagutsuchi, named for the God of Fire, is a Ninjutsu technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to generate a small spiked disk of Amaterasu flames for defense purposes. This jutsu is generated by the right Mangekyou eye. |- |bgcolor="#e76d31" colspan="3"|Tsukuyomi - God of the Moon |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="52%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|Character Use: Uchiha ItachiRank: -Special Note: Special Bloodline TechniqueRange: Close (0m ~ 5m)Type: Supplementary |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"| |- |bgcolor="#e76d31" colspan="3"|Susanoo - God of the Sea and Storms |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="52%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|Character Use: Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha SasukeRank: -Note: Special Bloodline TechniqueRange: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)Type: Attack, Defense |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"| |- |bgcolor="#e76d31" colspan="3"|Kamui - God's Majetsy |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="52%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|Character Use: Hatake KakashiRank: -Note: Special Bloodline TechniqueRange: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)Type: Attack, Defense |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"| |- |bgcolor="#e76d31" colspan="3"|Tensha Fuuin • Amaterasu - Transcription Seal • Goddess of the Sun (Heavenly Illumination) |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="52%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|Character Use: Uchiha ItachiRank: -Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)Type: Supplementary |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"| |- |bgcolor="#e76d31" colspan="3"|Bunshin Bakuha - Shadow Clone Explosion |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="52%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|Character Use: Uchiha ItachiRank: ARange: Close (0m ~ 5m)Type: Attack |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"| |- |bgcolor="#e76d31" colspan="3"|Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="52%" background="http://www.leafninja.net/jutsu/sub-1/Katon.gif"|Viz Translation: Fire Style ~ Fireball Technique & also as Blaze of GloryCharacter Use: Uchiha Sasuke, Yamashiro Aoba, Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi, Hatake KakashiRank: CRange: Close (0m ~ 5m)Type: Attack |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"| |- |bgcolor="#e76d31" colspan="3"|Housenka no Jutsu - Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="52%" background="http://www.leafninja.net/jutsu/sub-1/Katon.gif"|Viz Translation: Fire Style ~ Fireball Technique & also as Blaze of GloryCharacter Use: Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha ItachiRank: CRange: Close (0m ~ 5m)Type: Attack |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"| |- |bgcolor="#e76d31" colspan="3"|Magen • Kyouten Chiten - Demonic Illusion • Mirror Heaven and Earth Change |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="52%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|Character Use: Uchiha ItachiRank: -Note: Special Bloodline TechniqueRange: Close (0m ~ 5m)Type: Supplementary |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"| |- |bgcolor="#e76d31" colspan="3"|Ryuuka no Jutsu - Dragon Fire Technique |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="52%" background="http://www.leafninja.net/jutsu/sub-1/Katon.gif"|Character Use: Uchiha Sasuke, Mitarashi AnkoRank: CRange: Mid (5m ~ 10m)Type: Attack |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"| |- |bgcolor="#e76d31" colspan="3"|Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi - Sharingan Windmill Triple Blade |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="52%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|Character Use: Uchiha SasukeRank: CRange: Mid (5m ~ 10m)Type: Attack |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"| |- |bgcolor="#e76d31" colspan="3"|Utakata - Ephemeral |- |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="52%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|Character Use: Uchiha ItachiRank: UnknownRange: Close (0m ~ 5m)Type: Supplementary |valign="top" align="left" width="24%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"| |- |align="center" bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Uchiha Clan Members |- |bgcolor="#8ab275" colspan="3"|Uchiha Fugaku |- |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="70%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|http://www.leafninja.com/StatsGuide.php |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"|Several years previously, Uchiha Sasuke's mother and father lived in Leaf Village. Sasuke's father Fugaku had a hard time understanding the actions and motivations of his son Itachi. Fugaku was never able to come to an understanding with Itachi unfortunately, as one evening Itachi wiped out everyone in his clan, including his parents.Click For Quick-Spoilers:After Itachi had killed everyone in his clan, Sasuke returned home to find everyone murdered. Itachi told Sasuke he was testing his powers, and then forced Sasuke to relive his parents and his clans murder over and over using the Tsukuyomi technique. |- |bgcolor="#8ab275" colspan="3"|Uchiha Inabi |- |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="70%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|http://www.leafninja.com/StatsGuide.php |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"|Uchiha Inabi was a Konoha Military Policeman from the Uchiha Clan. He and two officers questioned Uchiha Itachi about his whereabouts during the time Uchiha Shisui killed himself. |- |bgcolor="#8ab275" colspan="3"|Uchiha Itachi for Full Biography (Spoilers) |- |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="70%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|http://www.leafninja.com/StatsGuide.php |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"|A powerful Leaf ninja from the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Itachi wiped out everyone in his clan except for his little brother Sasuke.Click For Quick-Spoilers:After wiping out his clan, Itachi fled Leaf and joined the Akatsuki Organization. Several years later, Itachi returned with fellow member Hoshigaki Kisame. It was during this period it was revealed Akatsuki was seeking to obtain the Kyuubi demon from inside Naruto for their own ends. After returning to the village and making a play to capture Naruto, the two members fled after facing opposition from Jiraiya. |- |bgcolor="#8ab275" colspan="3"|Uchiha Madara |- |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="70%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|http://www.leafninja.com/StatsGuide.php |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"|Uchiha Madara was a highly skilled ninja who lived years previously. He helped lead the Uchiha clan and was one of the founders of Konoha.Click For Quick-Spoilers:Madara's fame and powerful Sharingan eye chakra was even known to the Kyuubi. Kyuubi regarded this chakra from the cursed bloodline as even more ominous than his own. He would bear witness to this chakra again in the form of Uchiha Sasuke. Madara himself was said to have the ability to control the Bijuu. This ability was apparently similar to the one possessed by Shodai Hokage.When he was young, Madara and his younger brother competed against each other. Both possessed the Sharingan and attained Mangekyou through their rivalry. With their newfound power, they increased their clan's power and standing. Unfortunately, usage of Mangekyou leads one to blindness and Madara was the first to fall to this side effect. With his eyesight gone, Madara took his brother's eyes in desperation. These new eyes allowed him to see once again and granted him "Eternal" Mangekyou. With these powerful eyes he met representatives of a nearby clan and helped found Konoha. This clan was lead by the man who would become Shodai Hokage. At some point the men had a falling out, and the two did battle at the Valley of the End. It is said the destruction was so great it tore the earth asunder, creating the very valley. Two gigantic statues were later erected on the spot in their honor.Madara apparently fled, still alive. He would later use his bijuu abilities to secretly direct the Kyuubi to attack Konoha. Kyuubi was stopped and Madara remained underground. The group Akatsuki sought to capture the Bijuu for their own ends. It was revealed that their leader Pain, actually reported to Tobi, one of the new members of the group. There was apparently more to Tobi than meets the eye, as he revealed in an ominous voice that Uchiha's Sasuke's Sharingan was growing powerful. This was something he could recognize with his own Sharingan power, as Uchiha Madara. The exact nature of Tobi and Madara is still unknown. |- |bgcolor="#8ab275" colspan="3"|Uchiha Izuna |- |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="70%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|http://www.leafninja.com/StatsGuide.php |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"|Izuna was the younger brother of Uchiha Madara. He helped lead the Uchiha clan alongside his brother around 70 years before the series start.Click For Quick-Spoilers:When they were young, Madara and his younger brother Izuna competed against each other. Both possessed the Sharingan and attained Mangekyou through their rivalry. With their newfound power, they increased their clan's power and standing. Unfortunately, usage of Mangekyou leads one to blindness and Madara was the first to fall to this side effect. With his eyesight gone, Madara took Izuna's eyes in desperation. These new eyes allowed him to see once again and granted him "Eternal" Mangekyou. |- |bgcolor="#8ab275" colspan="3"|Uchiha Mikoto |- |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="70%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|http://www.leafninja.com/StatsGuide.php |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"|Several years previously, Uchiha Sasuke's mother and father lived in Leaf Village. One evening Uchiha Itachi wiped out everyone in his clan, including his parents.Click For Quick-Spoilers:After Itachi had killed everyone in his clan, Sasuke returned home to find everyone murdered. Itachi told Sasuke he was testing his powers, and then forced Sasuke to relive his parents and his clans murder over and over using the Tsukuyomi technique. |- |bgcolor="#8ab275" colspan="3"|Uchiha Obito |- |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="70%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|http://www.leafninja.com/StatsGuide.php |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"|In the past Uchiha Obito and Kakashi were teammates under the Fourth Hokage. During a mission in the war against Hidden Rock, Obito was killed. His name was later added to the marker honoring Leaf's fallen heroes.Click For Quick-Spoilers:Though his friend has passed away, Obito is always in Kakashi's memory. Kakashi often visits the marker honoring Obito and the other fallen ninja to contemplate his place in the world and think about his past mistakes. These trips to visit the marker early in the morning are often why Kakashi is late to arrive at meetings. |- |bgcolor="#8ab275" colspan="3"|Uchiha Sasuke for Full Biography (Spoilers) |- |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="70%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|http://www.leafninja.com/StatsGuide.php |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"|A Genin from the village of Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke is one of the last surviving members of the Uchiha clan. This clan is known for the genetic ability to use the Sharigan eye. This eye allows its users to copy any jutsu technique their opponent uses. Sasuke's clan was killed by his older brother Itachi, because of that he has devoted his life to killing his brother.Click For Quick-Spoilers:Sasuke's clan were wiped out by his older brother Itachi in a test of his own skills, and to help him attain the Mangekyou Sharingan Eye. Since this incident, Sasuke's life has been influenced towards revenge in almost every step he has taken.When his brother returned to Konoha and mocked him and his development, Sasuke turned even more morose and focused on revenge. Sasuke had sworn to kill his brother and has hesitated to form friendships with anyone around him. This didn't stop Naruto though from viewing Sasuke as a brother. When Sasuke decided to leave Konoha behind and seek more power from Orochimaru, Naruto swore to stop him. The two engaged in combat and though Sasuke wanted to break any bonds they had, he chose not to kill Naruto.Over the next few years Sasuke enhanced his skills and pestered Orochimaru to train him further. He joined Kabuto and Orochimaru as they moved to new hideouts to avoid detection. Naruto and Sakura never gave up on getting Sasuke to return to Konoha, and they will do anything to get him back... |- |bgcolor="#8ab275" colspan="3"|Uchiha Shisui |- |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="70%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|http://www.leafninja.com/StatsGuide.php |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"|Uchiha Shisui was said to be the most skilled of the Uchiha clan. Several years previously he apparently committed suicide by drowning in the Nakano River. He and Uchiha Itachi were close comrades.Click For Quick-Spoilers:Shisui possessed the ability to enter into the minds of others and implant false thoughts to control them. This helped him gain a reputation among other villages. At some point Shisui battled with ninja from Hidden Mist. Mist ninja Ao was able to witness Shisui in action during this time.Some time later, both Itachi and Shisui were to meet at an Uchiha clan meeting, but both men did not arrive. When the Konoha Police Corps found Shisui's body, they began to investigate his death. A suicide note was found with Shisui's body. Though it was in Shisui’s handwriting, anyone utilizing the Sharingan could have copied and mimicked his writing style. In the note Shisui said he was tired of his Uchiha duties and that the clan had no future. The police found it hard to believe Shisui would suddenly give everything up and kill himself, they suspected that Itachi may have been involved. When Itachi was confronted by the police about his whereabouts, he grew angry at their accusations and their doubts so he began to attack the police. Itachi's father reprimanded his son and the matter was considered dropped.Itachi later wiped out the other members of his clan and told Sasuke he had killed his best friend Shisui to test his capacity and gain the Mangekyou Sharingan. To get this new Sharingan variation, he claimed one had to kill their best friend. At some point after his death, Shisui's remains were taken and used by ANBU Root leader Danzou. Shisui's right arm and eye were implanted into Danzou for his own purposes. When Danzou was later selected for the Sixth Hokage position, he traveled to the Iron Country for a Kage Summit. On the way there he was attacked, so he removed his bandages and used Shisui’s eye and arm to defend himself. Later when Mifune, the Kage Summit moderator, suggested that Danzou lead a Five Great Shinobi Country alliance, the other Kage were surprised. Shaken by the strange feelings, Mizukage entourage member Ao used his Byakugan to look at Danzou. He then revealed to the gathered attendants that Danzou had portions of Shisui in his body. |- |bgcolor="#8ab275" colspan="3"|Uchiha Tekka |- |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="70%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|http://www.leafninja.com/StatsGuide.php |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"|Uchiha Tekka was a Military Policeman from the Uchiha Clan. He and two officers questioned Uchiha Itachi about his whereabouts during the time Uchiha Shisui killed himself. |- |bgcolor="#8ab275" colspan="3"|Uchiha Teyaki |- |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="70%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|http://www.leafninja.com/StatsGuide.php |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"|Teyaki was the husband of Uchiha Uruchi. He told a young Sasuke to be proud of his heritage and train hard to become a skilled ninja like his older brother. He perished the night of the Uchiha Clan massacre. |- |bgcolor="#8ab275" colspan="3"|Uchiha Uruchi |- |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="70%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|http://www.leafninja.com/StatsGuide.php |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"|Uruchi was called "obasan" (aunt) by Uchiha Sasuke. She compared the young Sasuke to his brother Itachi and hoped he would one day grow up to be skilled like him. She perished the night of the Uchiha Clan massacre. |- |bgcolor="#8ab275" colspan="3"|Uchiha Yashiro |- |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="70%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|http://www.leafninja.com/StatsGuide.php |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"|Uchiha Yashiro was a Konoha Military Policeman from the Uchiha Clan. He and two officers questioned Uchiha Itachi about his whereabouts during the time Uchiha Shisui killed himself. |- |align="center" bgcolor="#cdc5bf" colspan="3"|Non-Uchiha Sharingan Users |- |bgcolor="#8ab275" colspan="3"|Danzou |- |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="70%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|http://www.leafninja.com/StatsGuide.php |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"|An elder ninja of Konoha, Danzou was a war hawk who operated in opposition to Sandaime Hokage. Within the ANBU corps, he created and led the training division known as "Ne" or Root, which was detached from the main ANBU. The Root group was disbanded and he lost his position. He still is a power player though, with his own influence within the village.Click For Quick-Spoilers:Some years before the series start, Hidden Rain was experiencing internal strife. Danzou aligned himself with Rain leader Hanzou in an attempt to put down the Rain ninja seeking peace. Some years later Danzou and the Leaf elders attempted to put down the Uchiha insurrection by directing Itachi to wipe out his clan. At some point around this time, Danzou had surgery performed on his damaged body, which granted him a Sharingan in his right eye. The exact nature of this surgery is unknown, but apparently Orochimaru had some part in it.Some years later Danzou used his influence to get his operative Sai onto the team heading to Hidden Grass to meet Sasori's spy. Sai acted against Danzou's orders but Danzou directed the young man to remain in Team 7 and continue watching Naruto. When Pain attacked the village, Danzou moved to prevent Naruto from returning and falling in the hands of Akatsuki. Naruto eventually returned and defeated Pain. In the aftermath, Tsunade fell into a coma from healing so many injured villagers. When the Fire Daimyou called for suggestions on who should be the new Hokage, Danzou scoffed at the notion that Hatake Kakashi was fit for the job. He suggested he alone was suited for the position. The Daimyou agreed and Danzou became acting Hokage pending approval from the Jounin of the village.With his new position as Hokage, Danzou directed Root to pull back on some of their operations, all to minimize his chances of losing Jounin support. He then traveled with two Root members to attend the Kage summit called by the Raikage. On the way to the summit, Danzou was attacked by remnants of the Hannya clan, who Root had nearly wiped out in the past. Danzou used the opportunity to test his skills, revealing his Sharingan eye. He quickly wiped out the attackers and went to the summit. There he revealed that Uchiha Madara was probably directing Akatsuki. When Mifune, the summit moderator, suggested that an alliance between the Five Great Shinobi Villages was needed, he suggested Konoha and Danzou take command, as they were the sole village left with a Jinchuuriki. This suggestion was agreeable to the always scheming Danzou. |- |bgcolor="#8ab275" colspan="3"|Hatake Kakashi for Full Biography (Spoilers) |- |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" width="70%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"| |valign="top" align="left" width="15%" bgcolor="#faf0e6"|http://www.leafninja.com/StatsGuide.php |- |bgcolor="#eee5de" colspan="3"|A Jounin master, he is the leader of Team 7 (Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura). Although he appears aloof and disinterested, Kakashi is a highly skilled ninja known for the ability to utilize over a thousand jutsu.Click For Quick-Spoilers:Though he is not a member of the Uchiha clan, Kakashi holds a Sharingan eye in his left eye. Kakashi received this eye as a gift from his dying teammate Uchiha Obito. Using this eye has gained him the nick name "Copy Ninja Kakashi." With the eye, he has copied over a thousand jutsu. |}